My Little Brother
by zero BiE
Summary: [AU] "Gaara itu makhluk dari planet lain."/ "Menjadi teman Gaara, tidak mudah tapi juga tidak susah." hints GaaNaru and SasoDei. 2nd fict in this fandom, RnR please.


Sasori selalu memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya, Gaara. Bagaimanapun, setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dua tahun lalu, Sasori _otomatis_ menjadi penanggung jawab mutlak atas adik lelaki satu-satunya.

Sifat angkuh, tingkat percaya diri luar biasa, arogan, cerdas, serta irit bicara. Gaara identik dengan itu semua. Menjadikan Gaara seseorang yang _introvert,_ sulit mempunyai teman akrab. Bahkan sepanjang yang Sasori ingat semenjak pindah ke Konohagakure ini, tidak satupun teman sekelas Gaara berkunjung kerumah mereka.

Sasori memaklumi sifat Gaara yang seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Sasori tahu bahwa Gaara sebenarnya adalah anak baik.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Adiknya itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Wajah kaku milik Gaara, kadang terlihat melembut pada suatu waktu. Bibir yang senantiasa berbentuk garis datar, entah sejak kapan bisa sedikit tertarik melengkung keatas. Padahal, Gaara itu satu tipe dengan adik Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Sama-sama berdarah dingin.

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara berubah seperti itu, tapi Sasori mensyukuri hal yang mengarah positif itu.

...

* * *

**[ Standard disclaimer applied ]**

* * *

**...  
**

Pagi yang seperti biasa. Gaara yang sudah bangun lebih awal daripada kakaknya. Sarapan pagi yang hanya segelas susu dan beberapa lembar roti gandum plus selai. Sasori yang selalu terlihat buru-buru saat bangun tidur. Maklum saja, pagi ini ini, pemuda berwajah Innocent itu harus kerja part-time dengan shift yang berganti-ganti waktu.

"Gaara, hari ini aku pulang agak larut. Ada kelas setelah kerja part-time ku selesai." Sasori meneguk susu yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Memberi selai pada atas rotinya.

"Hn." Gaara mengangguk.

Sasori melirik arloji dipergelangan kirinya._"Aish_, telat." Gumamnya. Dengan tergesa, Sasori menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Sebentar lagi bus yang menuju arah tempat dia bekerja akan datang. Dia tidak mau ketinggalan bus pertama pagi ini.

"Aku berangkat _Otouto_."

.

**BLAMM**

**.  
**

Gaara menatap...datar, pada pintu yang sudah tertutup. Dia menghembuskan nafas sejenak. kakaknya itu seperti angin ribut. Gaara membereskan sisa sarapan mereka. Meletakkan gelas dan piring kotor dalam wastapel lalu mencucinya.

Pukul 07.15

Mungkin dia harus bergegas juga. Sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

* * *

.

Sasori memasuki ruang klub seni kampus Konoha. Setelah pekerjaan_ part-time_ nya selesai, dia bergegas ke kampus karena teringat janji dengan junior di klub seni.

Didalam, pemuda berambut pirang telah menunggunya. Tampaknya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut tengah asyik dengan gumpalan tanah liat.

"_Danna_!" sapa pemuda itu mengetahui kedatangan Sasori. Sasori mengangkat telapak tangannya membalas sapaan si junior. Dia meletakkan tas di lantai, setelahnya bersandar duduk pada dinding.

"Lama tidak melihatmu Dei?"

"Hu-um,"

"Dua bulan eh?" Sasori terkejut mengingat begitu lama dia tidak bertemu pemuda yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Deidara, pemuda _blonde_ panjang yang selalu mengikat rambutnya keatas, mengangguk membenarkan. Ada dua bulanan ini dia tidak mengunjungi ruangan klub. Sebulan penuh Deidara focus pada ujian, sebulan setelahnya dia disibukkan oleh saudara jauhnya yang pindah ke Konoha.

"Aku sibuk, _Danna-un_"

"Begitu?"

"Saudara sepupu ku bersekolah di Konoha mulai bulan kemarin."

"Sepupu?" lagi-lagi Deidara mengangguk. Tetap sibuk dengan patung tanah liat yang dibuatnya. Dua bulan tanpa menyentuh tanah yang identik lembek itu membuat Deidara rindu. "_Ha'i,_ dia sepupu dari sebelah ibuku, makanya marganya beda. Tapi..tapi..secara fisik kami mirip loh,un" ujar Deidara lagi.

Mirip dengan pemuda ini...?

Sasori membayangkan seseorang dengan helai rambut dengan warna yang sama milik Deidara. Kuning cerah.

"Dia sepupuku yang sangat manis, dia sudah mulai bersekolah di SMA Konoha sebulan lalu."

"SMA Konoha? Wah, mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan adikku. Gaara juga disana." Ujar Sasori. Dia mengeluarkan _sketch book_ dari dalam tas. Mulai menggores-goreskan kertas itu dengan pensil.

"Ya, un. Kurasa juga Naruto seumuran dengan adik_ Danna_." Balas Deidara.

"Naruto?"

"Nama sepupuku itu, un." Jelas Deidara. Patung pahatan miliknya mulai terlihat bentuk yang hendak dibuat. Tampaknya seekor burung.

"Oh."

Keduanya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ruangan klub yang minim anggota dengan anggota resmi hanya lima orang, dimana tiga orang lainnya sibuk dengan kuliah mereka, menjadikan kedua orang itu leluasa menggunakan ruangan sesuka mereka.

"Itachi-_senpai_ juga jarang kelihatan. Sibuk bisnis keluarga katanya." Ungkap Deidara mengeluhkan anggota klub lain yang juga akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Menjadi mahasiswa semester 6 membuat para senior Deidara melupakan ruang seni. Padahal dulu awal dimana Deidara bergabung ke klub ini, para _Senpai_-nya selalu berkumpul diruangan ini, mendiskusikan apapun. Termasuk mata kuliah yang tengah mereka ambil.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar penuturan Deidara. Memang benar, ketiga temannya itu jarang-jarang menampakkan diri. Tapi Sasori memaklumi, toh dia pun sama sibukknya seperti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal SMA Konoha, aku jadi teringat Gaara. Dia akhir-akhir ini berubah." Sasori berbicara masih dengan melanjutkan lukisannya. Deidara menoleh sekilas. "Maksud _Danna_?"

"Ah, perasaanku saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Gaara terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya."

"Heem, bagus bukan?"

"Yah...benar."

Memang benar.

"Tapi aku penasaran apa yang membuat Gaara secerah itu." ujar Sasori lagi. Dia menghentikan gerakan jari pada pensil, menatap Deidara yang sibuk menyempurnakan bentuk patung tanah liatnya. "Kenapa Danna-un tidak tanya pada Gaara-kun saja?" Deidara memberikan sebuah opsi sederhana.

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Gaara.

"Gaara selalu tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku. Kalaupun ditanggapi, hanya 'Hn' saja balasan yang keluar dari bibir adikku itu."

Sasori mengingat betapa adiknya itu benar-benar seorang yang dingin luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan dia memulai sendiri. Tunggu dia mulai bicara padamu,un." Deidara tersenyum balas menatap Sasori dengan iris matanya yang sewarna langit. Ah, Sasori kembali membayangkan seseorang lain yang kemungkinan memiliki mata seperti Deidara.

Menunggu Gaara bercerita ya...

Kalau saja Gaara itu seperti adik yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja sih, tidak jadi soal dalam urusan menunggunya untuk bercerita. Tapi ini Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara yang terkenal irit bicara, dan terbiasa menyimpan segala hal sendiri.

Mustahil bagi Sasori mendengar curhatan adiknya melihat kondisi sifat Gaara yang seperti itu.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya, menyadarkan Sasori dari lamun sejenaknya.

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta,un. Orang yang jatuh cintakan seperti itu." tampaknya Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan yang tadinya penuh lumpur terlihat sudah bersih. "_Danna_ jangan banyak berpikir. Gaara-_kun_, kan seorang remaja. Pastinya masih labil walau tidak kelihatan kepermukaan. Mungkin ini saat-saat dia menemukan jati dirinya. Toh, berubahnya juga kearah yang positif,un."

Sasori menanggapi ucapan Deidara dengan senyum simpul. Juniornya ini, yang biasanya hanya tertarik bergumul dengan tanah kotor ternyata bisa juga bekata bijak.

Mungkin benar, menunggu Gaara bercerita adalah waktu yang tepat.

.

* * *

.

Bagi Sasori, didunia ini yang paling berharga adalah keluarga. Walau keluarganya tidak seharmonis keluarga-keluarga lain, tapi dia menyayangi keluarganya. Ayah yang selalu bersikap dingin –dan sikap inilah yang meyakinkan Sasori bahwa darah itu kental– yang hanya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Ibu mereka yang bersikap_ pasif_ terhadap Ayah mereka, dimana Ibunya tidak pernah menentang sang Ayah. Tapi Sasori yakin mereka saling mencintai.

Dan kini, setelah kedua orangtua mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun lalu, Sasori hanya punya Gaara seorang. Dan dia benar menyayangi Gaara.

Memilih menjual rumah besar peninggalan orangtua mereka, dan membeli apartemen berukuran sedang. Yang bagi kedua pemuda itu, rumah besar mereka terasa lebih sepi ditempati hanya berdua. Apartemen dengan dua kamar lebih nyaman dari pada sebuah mansion megah, menurut kakak-beradik Sabaku itu.

Kakinya terhenti pada daun pintu apartemen. Rumah yang biasanya sunyi, terdengar berisik. Suara serak milik orang lain yang ribut mengoceh entah tentang apa, yang Sasori yakin itu bukanlah suara adiknya.

Ragu-ragu Sasori memasuki apartemen. Dia tidak punya ide, siapa yang sekarang tengah bertamu. Teman Gaara kah? Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi...siapa?

Hal pertama yang Sasori lihat, adalah bagian tubuh seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang, dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Yang membuat Sasori tertarik adalah warna rambut pemuda itu.

.

Deidara?

.

Tapi seingatnya, beberapa jam lalu Deidara masih berambut panjang berkuncir. Tidak cepak dan seberantakan itu. Kulit Deidara putih, bukan coklat.

Lagipula, pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah Gaara. Kemungkinan terbesar walau Sasori sendiri tidak yakin adalah, pemuda pirang itu teman sekolah Gaara.

"_Aniki.._" sapa Gaara dengan suara datar. Ditangannya membawa nampan dengan dua gelas minuman sirup.

"Ah, _Tadaima_." Ucap Sasori. Dia melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan meletakkan pada rak.

"_Okaerinasai_." Balas Gaara. Interaksi kakak-beradik itu disadari pemuda pirang yang tadinya asyik bermain _game._

"Kau~"

"Kakaknya Gaara?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sebelum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya sendiri. Sasori mengangguk.

"Wah, seperti yang Gaara ceritakan, kalian tidak mirip." Celoteh pemuda itu yang Sasori masih tidak ketahui namanya.

Gaara menceritakan tentang dirinya?

"Perkenalkan, aku teman Gaara di SMA Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal _Nii-san_." Sapa Naruto ramah terdengar, bahkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu tidak segan-segan menjabat tangan Sasori. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

..

Naruto...?

..

Sasori tersenyum simpul, sepanjang sejarah yang Sasori ingat sebagai Kakak-nya Gaara, Gaara baru sekali ini membawa seorang teman.

Berarti, pemuda bernama Naruto ini...istimewa.

"Sabaku Sasori."

"Saso-_Nii..Yoroshiku ne_!"

.

* * *

.

Setiap hari sehabis sekolah, Naruto selalu datang ke apartemen mereka. Entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas –yang lebih tepat disebut mencontek, atau hanya sekedar bermain _game_ bersama mereka. Keadaan apartemen terasa ramai dengan candaan Naruto. Sasori jadi merasa memiliki dua orang adik lelaki.

Sasori akui, Naruto adalah anak periang. Sedikit bodoh, juga ceroboh. Tidak beda jauh dengan sifat Deidara.

"Jadi, Saso_-Nii_ adalah senior klub di kampus Dei-_Nii_ ternyata. Saat aku bercerita perihal Saso-_Nii_ dan Gaara, dia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal kalian,wah! Konoha memang sesempit ini yah!" ujar Naruto riang."Tidak ku sangka."

Mereka berdua di dapur sekarang, Naruto membantu Sasori menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. Hari ini hari minggu. Sasori tidak bekerja di hari minggu. Hari minggu pula Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah mereka.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, anak seceria dirimu bisa menjadi teman Gaara. Kau tau sendirilah bagaimana dia,"

"Yah, awalnya dia mengacuhkan diriku loh Saso-_Nii_. Tidak menggubris uluran tanganku di hari pertama aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha, tidak berbicara sedikit pun padahal kami sebangku, uh-huh!" rengut Naruto, mengingat awal perkenalannya dengan pangeran es, Gaara. Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela saat itu daripada membalas uluran tangan Naruto. lebih tertarik hal yang diluar sana.

Sasori terkekeh mendengar rengutan pemuda berparas manis itu. Dia sih tidak heran dengan perangai Gaara, sering malah Sasori mendengar keluhan seperti itu. Makanya, dia heran kenapa Naruto bisa seakrab itu dengan Gaara, bahkan Gaara tidak segan-segan tersenyum melihat kebodohan Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau meluluhkan Gaara?"

"Uh, ucapanmu membuatku risih Saso_-Nii_, "

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kesannya, Gaara seperti menerima ungkapan cintaku saja." Sasori tergelak mendengar ucapan polos Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan bercampur rona kemerahan. Membuat Naruto semakin terlihat manis.

"_Kawai-desu, ne._.Naruto-_chan_!" ledek Sasori mencubit pipi pemuda pirang yang kini meringis kesakitan dengan gemas. Pipinya semakin berwarna merah dikedua sisi bekas cubitan jari Sasori. Diusapnya perlahan menghilangkan rasa pedas di pipi, Saso_-Nii_ tidak segan-segan mencubiti pipi-nya, aishhh!

"Lumayan menguras kesabaran, Saso_-nii._ Gaara itu makhluk planet lain yang tersesat di bumi." Ejek Naruto.

"Ha-ha-ha, kau sadar juga rupanya."

"Hm, tapi...dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Hanya tidak tau cara mengungkapkan saja"

Naruto menyusun gulungan _sushi_ dalam piring bulat. _Sushi_ buatannya yang sudah dipotong menjadi empat potongan disetiap gulungan, siap menjadi menu makan siang hari ini. Sementara Sasori sibuk memeras jeruk _Sunkist_ sebagai minumannya.

Gaara sendiri tidak terlihat membantu. Dia sengaja disuruh Sasori membeli _snack-snack_ buat mereka bersantai setelah makan siang. Setidaknya saat mereka bertanding_ game, snack-snack_ yang dibeli Gaara ada gunanya.

Momen berduaan dengan pemuda yang nyatanya beriris mata seperti Deidara itu, digunakan Sasori untuk menanyai Naruto soal Gaara. Bagaimana Gaara disekolah, serta interaksi adiknya dengan teman-teman disekolah – yang sudah Sasori perkirakan sebelumnya, bahwa Gaara hampir-hampir tidak punya orang yang bisa disebut 'Teman Akrab'.

Maka tidak lupa juga Sasori menanyai perihal awal mula kedekatan Naruto pada Gaara, sampai pemuda beriris _azure_ itu bisa leluasa ada didekat Gaara.

"Kan sudah kubilang Saso-_Nii_, menjadi temannya itu hanya butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Menjadi teman seorang Gaara itu, tidak mudah tapi tidak juga susah."

"Begitu?" Naruto mengangguk.

Benar koq, mendapatkan uluran tangan dari Gaara berupa pertemanan itu tidak mudah dan juga tidak susah.

Naruto lebih sering diacuhkan bila berbicara dengan pemuda yang dijuluki 'Pemuda Panda' oleh beberapa teman sekelas mereka. Sering kali Naruto melakukan pembiacaraan satu arah terhadap Gaara, yang artinya, omongan serta guraun Naruto tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"Kau gigih juga. Kenapa?" tanya Sasori penasaran. "Maksudku, kenapa dari sekian banyak teman, kau berusaha menjadi teman Gaara. Dengan sifatmu yang mudah akrab, Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan teman sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Yeah, Saso_-Nii_ benar,"

"Maka dari itu aku sangat yakin, Gaara akan menjadi temanku." Jawabnya mantap, dilanjutkan dengan ceringan bodoh khas seorang Naruto. Sasori mengelus puncak kepala Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. "Dasar. Kalian ini, sama-sama makhluk dari planet lain." Ejek Sasori.

"Berarti Saso-_Nii_ juga. Kakak dari orang-orang planet lain, he-he-he...cocok sih." Balas Naruto.

Mereka bercanda layaknya Kakak-Adik. Hal yang selama ini Sasori dambakan bersama Gaara. Sementara itu, Gaara melihat kedua orang itu dari depan pintu dapur, dengan menjinjing kantung plastik di tangan kirinya. Dia tidak ada niat menginterupsi. Menikmati kebersamaan kedua orang disana sudah cukup baginya.

Aneh memang, tapi begitulah Gaara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam sudah larut, dan Naruto juga sudah pulang ke rumahnya sejak pukul 7 tadi.

Gaara berdiri di teras luar apartemen sendirian. Pikirannya mendadak rileks merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Anak-anak rambut kemerahannya melayang-layang. Sensasi dingin dipipi,mengejutkannya. "_Aniki_," desisnya sedikit kesal. Sasori memberinya sekaleng _cappucino_ dingin.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersantai disini."

"Hanya ingin." Jawabnya sekedarnya.

Pemilik sepasang iris _jade_ itu mengerjap merasakan manis yang mendominasi rongga mulutnya, rasa _cappucino_ kalengan memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan _cappucino_ yang dibuat langsung oleh seorang _Barista_. Nikmatnya beda.

Sasori melirik sang adik dari ekor matanya. Memperhatikan Gaara yang semakin hari semakin bisa berekspresi selain datar. Seperti tadi, setidaknya, Gaara berhasil berekspresi kesal selayaknya orang normal. Yang Sasori ketahui, Gaara berubah sedingin selama ini juga bukan tidak ada sebab.

Ayah mereka, tidak pernah memperlakukan Gaara layaknya seorang anak._ Tou-san_ tidak pernah memberikan alasan pasti, kenapa dia mengacuhkan keberadaan Gaara. Tapi...itu semua sudah dianggap sebagai cerita usang. Sasori tidak ingin membangkitkan kenangan lama antara Gaara dan_ Tou-san_ mereka.

Yang terpenting sekarang, Gaara mengalami kemajuan semenjak berteman dengan Naruto. Mungkin Sasori harus berterima kasih pada pemuda beriris langit kala cerah itu. Sadar atau tidak, Sasori sering kedapatan Gaara yang diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum kala mendengar celotehan Naruto. Membalas ejekan Naruto dengan mengatai pemuda_ tan_ itu 'Bodoh', atau kata-kata merendahkan lainnya yang selalu dibalas dengan rengutan.

Dan Naruto, adalah satu-satunya teman sekolah yang diijinkan Gaara untuk bertandang. Terkadang juga menginap.

"Lain kali, sebaiknya_ Aniki_ memberiku kopi saja daripada _cappucino_,"

Sasori mengerjap mendengar ucapan barusan. Selama bermenit-menit waktu yang mereka lewati tanpa percakapan, akhirnya Gaara buka suara.

"Rasa _cappucino_ kaleng ini sungguh buruk."

Sasori tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dia mengacak helai-helai kemerahan sang adik, persis yang dilakukaknnya pada Naruto tadi siang. "Besok-besok aku memberimu teh hijau saja. kopi akan membuat lingkaran bawah matamu semakin hitam."

Gaara menggedikkan bahu, sepintas menyunggingkan senyum,"Terserahlah."

.

* * *

.

Bagi Gaara, keluarga hanyalah orang lain yang kebetulan berhubungan darah. Pemikiran itu mengalir keluar karena sikap _Tou-san_ terhadap dirinya. _Tou-san_ nya menganggap keberadaan dirinya sebagai sebuah ketidak beruntungan. Kalau memang menganggap begitu, kenapa dia harus repot-repot dilahirkan bahkan sampai repot-repot dibesarkan hingga sekarang ini. Kenapa dia tidak dibuang saja sejak dia masih didalam kandungan.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, kenapa Gaara begitu menutup hatinya, bahkan dengan Kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Diumurnya yang ke empat-belas, Kedua orang tuanya itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat hendak ke Kanada. Praktis membuat dia dan Kakaknya menyandang predikat Yatim-Piatu di usia dini. Tapi toh, tidak ada rasa sedih yang kentara yang dirasakannya saat itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori yang menangis sejadinya begitu mendapati kabar buruk tersebut.

Bagi Gaara, dia hanya seperti ditinggal dinas kerjaan dari pada ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua. Bedanya, dia akan ditinggalkan untuk selamanya tanpa ada kesempatan bertemu lagi.

Tidak ada rasa sedih. Boro-boro air mata menetes keluar saat pemakaman.

Rasanya biasa saja bagi Gaara. Karena kenangan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ nya membekas begitu sedikit. Dan itu semua hanya kenangan-kenangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Yang tidak ingin Gaara ingat.

Semenjak itu, Gaara semakin menutup diri terhadap siapa saja.

Tidak ada teman dekat. Dan teman-temannya pun tidak berniat mendekatinya.

Tapi semua berbeda sejak kedatangan seorang murid pindahan asal Tokyo sebulan yang lalu. Uzumaki Naruto. Yang menjadi teman sebangkunya, dimana bangku sebelahnya selalu kosong sejak awal dia memasuki bangku kelas dua SMA.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu adalah idiot sejati. Dia selalu mengulurkan tangan kapan saja memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, walau dengan resiko diacuhkan Gaara. Berceloteh sepanjang jam pelajaran, tidak sadar bahwa celotehannya sangat menggangu teman sebangkunya, Gaara.

Kesan yang Gaara tangkap selain idiot, adalah Naruto itu SANGAT berisik.

"Hei-hei, tuan Panda. Kau ini berasal dari planet mana sih?_ Fashion Eyeliner_ mu itu boleh juga. Tapi,_ tatto_ di dahimu tu, euh...rasanya tidak cocok sama tampang nol ekspresimu itu. Daripada _'Ai'_, lebih cocok '_Yami' _deh, atau _'Kuro'_ saja." ujar Naruto, entah kapan itu.

Gaara mengerling malas

Tuan Panda? Planet lain?_ Fashion Eyeliner_?! Huh!

Atau,"Wah, lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu keren juga yah, kau terlihat seperti anak_ Emo-ttebayou_!"seru Naruto kagum. "Itu asli ya?"

Empat sudut berbentuk siku tercetak di dahi Gaara. Kesal dengan kebisingan disebelahnya. Pemuda bernama Naruto ini tidak punya urat malu ternyata. Atau jangan-jangan, pemuda bernama Naruto itu asli idiot. Biasanya, teman-teman sekelas yang mengenal Gaara, tidak ingin berlama-lama berinteraksi dengannya. Karena Gaara selalu mengeluarkan aura '_Jangan mendekatiku_' tiap saat.

Tapi Naruto berbeda. Dia bahkan tidak perduli walau Gaara hanya diam, menolehkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan. Lebih memilih memandang apa yang ada diluar jendela sana. Daripada menanggapi omongan Naruto.

'_Che,_ merepotkan.' Desisnya dalam hati. Meng-_copy_ Shikamaru.

Namun,perlahan tapi pasti.

Gaara tidak ingat, sejak kapan ia membalas kata-kata Naruto dengan sebuah ejekan merendahkan.

"Kau mungkin ditakdirkan menjadi Idiot sejati sampai akhir hidupmu." Ujarnya melihat Naruto yang selalu menyalin PR punya Shikmaru, salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal paling pintar.

"Biar saja! menjadi idiot tidak buruk juga. Daripada menjadi Autis sepertimu." Balas Naruto sengit. Kesal. Teman sebangkunya ini, sekalinya bicara, cuma bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas saja.

Atau kedua sudut bibirnya yang akan tertarik keatas mendengar ucapan-ucapan bernada polos keluar dari mulut Uzumaki satu itu.

Dalam sebulan, Naruto mampu menarik Gaara dalam dunianya yang berisik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Deidara mengerjapkan mata, melihat _Senpai_ berambut merah itu cuma duduk-duduk santai di ruang klub. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasori_-danna_ nya itu selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang seni dengan melukis di kanvas atau pun hanya sekedar menggambar di buku gambar berukuran A4.

"_Danna_, tumben tidak melukis."

"Hm, sedang tidak ingin saja."

"Oh."

Deidara duduk disamping Sasori, membuka pembungkus kain yang membungkus patung tanah liat yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas meja. Deidara memperhatikan patungnya, mencermati kekurangan pada patung barusan. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan karya cipta dari tanah liat itu. sebentar lagi, akan ada pameran seni yang diadakan kampus mereka. Dan Deidara berniat mengikuti pameran seni itu nantinya.

"Kurasa...Gaara menyukai adik sepupumu." Gerakan Deidara terhenti. "HAH?!"

Sasori terkekeh.

Mungkin ucapannya tadi disalah artikan oleh Deidara. Kata suka kan tidak selalu mengarah ke romantis. Telapak tangan Sasori terkibas, membenarkan ucapannya.

"Maksudku~sebagai teman, Dei-dei!" ledeknya. Deidara mengusap dada sembari menghembuskan nafas ringan. Ucapan_ Danna_-nya itu lumayan berpotensi membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Hu~uh, ada-ada saja. Harus bilang apa dia nanti ke paman Minato, bahwa anaknya tiba-tiba berubah haluan. "Jangan berkata _'Gaara menyukai_ _adik sepupumu_' dengan ekspresi muka yang seperti itu. Sudah pasti aku salah paham,un. Karena seingat ku, Naruto itu _straight_."

"Memangnya kalau benar begitu, tidak boleh?" pancing Sasori. Sebenarnya dia mengatakan kata-kata tadi dengan arti_ ambigu._ Bisa jadi,kan. Gaara benar-benar menyukai Naruto dalam konteks romantis. Lagipula, Naruto itu lumayan manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Dan lagi, Gaara tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang gadis padanya. Hanya Naruto. Seorang pemuda. _Why not?_

"_Gez_, kalau benar...Gaara harus minta ijin terlebih dahulu pada Minato-_Jiisan_. Ayah Naruto. Dia baik tapi protektif."

Sasori memberikan satu senyuman lepas pada Deidara. Mungkin usul Deidara boleh juga. Kapan-kapan, Dia akan memaksa Naruto mengajak mereka berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Saling mengenal satu sama lain sebagai teman baik dan mungkin keluarga tidak ada salahnya,kan?

"Bagaimana Gaara, dia sudah mulai terbuka padamu?" tanya Deidara.

"Masih seperti biasa. Seperti katamu, aku akan menunggu dia membuka hati. Lagipula, butuh proses yang tidak sebentar,"

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan bersabar sebentar." Sambung Sasori lagi. Kali ini Deidara balik memberikan senyum diwajahnya. "Kau ini ternyata Kakak yang baik ya, Danna."

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang kembali dibenak Sasori.

* * *

_"...menjadi temannya itu hanya butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Menjadi teman seorang Gaara itu, tidak mudah tapi tidak juga susah."_

_"...dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Hanya tidak tau cara mengungkapkan saja."_

* * *

Sasori melempar pandangannya ke langit-langit ruang klub. "Naruto benar, adikku itu...makhluk dari planet lain."

"Dan kau Kakaknya. Yang berarti juga makhluk dari planet lain itu sendiri" Balas Deidara kalem.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**_Owari_**:::_Storyline_ yang membosankan,_Orz_! semoga aja ada yang berkenan baca. Apalagi sampe sudi_ Review_ hehe. Dan Gaara sukses menjadi Favorite kedua q di Naruto setelah Shikamaru.#pelukcium


End file.
